Pneumatic tires have been suggested which contain built in polyurethane based sealant layers which can flow into a tire puncture hole for a purpose of resisting flow of tire inflation air through the tire puncture and to thereby promote a resistance of the pneumatic tire going flat by loss of tire inflation air. For example, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0078352.